Misunderstanding
by pinkettes
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Salah paham? Semua orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Tidak terkecuali ketiga Boboiboy bersaudara. Mereka tidak tahu kesalahpahaman bisa saja muncul kapan saja, dan mungkin berdampak untuk mereka. Warning: HalilintarxOC or TaufanxOC?(masih dipertimbangkan), AU. DLDR. Masih genre Friendship dan Family untuk saat ini.
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna!  
Iya, iya, aku tahu aku gak jelas banget bikin ff dengan OC! Cuma keinginan aja ingin menulis kembali, tapi bingung harus buat siapa. Aku gak bisa buat cerita kalau aku kurang suka dengan karakternya. Daripada maksa, mending aku buat begini aja dulu ya? Maaf! *nunduk*  
Oh ya, ada beberapa kesamaan seperti panggilan Taufan ke Halilintar, terinspirasi dari fanfic **Siblings chaos** by _Dark Calamity of Princess_! Habisnya cocok sih nama panggilannya! XD  
Oke, langsung aja ya~ I hope you like it!

_Boboiboy © Animonsta studios._

_Warning: OC, Elemental siblings, AU, miss typo(s), Halilintar x OC, or Taufan x OC?, Teen!AllBoboiboy. (Mereka semua Smp, jadi mereka masuk masa remaja 'kan?hehe)  
_  
**Don't like? Don't read!**

Chapter 1

Pacar?

Siapa sih, yang tidak suka dengan ketiga Boboiboy ini. Oke, mungkin mereka memang agak nakal dan sering membuat masalah. Tapi tidak mengurangi kemungkinan mereka memiliki fans, 'kan? Bisa saja fans itu hanya menyukai mereka dalam diam. Dan tentu saja semua fans mereka ingin mendapatkan kesempatan jadi pacar kembar tiga ini.

Halilintar? Ah.. Dia terlalu keren sekaligus menakutkan. Membuat semua perempuan yang menyukainya cuma bisa bungkam seribu bahasa dan tak bisa bilang jika mereka menyukai Halilintar. Oh, pengecualian untuk Yaya. Yaya sih, tidak terlalu ambil pusing jika ingin bicara dengan Halilintar. Meski rada merinding sedikit. Tapi... Rasanya Yaya bukanlah salah satu penggemar atau penyuka Halilintar dengan pandangan seperti 'itu'.

Tunggu, bagaimana kalau ada gosip mengenai Halilintar disekolah?

"Halilintar. Kamu benar menyukai Hime?"  
Halilintar menengok kearah orang yang bertanya pertanyaan bodoh itu kepadanya. Itu Yaya. Teman sekelas Halilintar. Ia tahu belakangan ini ada gosip aneh mengenai Halilintar disekolah. Tapi, toh, yang bersangkutan tidak peduli. Malah ia hanya menganggap itu angin yang lalu begitu saja.

Hime? Siapa itu? Oh, itu hanyalah anak baru di smp ini. Memang namanya agak seperti orang Jepang. Tapi ia bukan keturunan atau bermuka seperti orang Jepang. Mukanya oriental, biasa. Rambutnya hitam dan ikal sepunggung. Kulitnya pun tidak putih seperti orang Jepang. Malah kulitnya kecoklatan. Tidak bisa dibilang hitam juga, sih. Cuma coklat biasa. Orang tuanya menamainya Hime karena artinya bagus, dan orang tuanya termasuk orang yang menyukai budaya Jepang.

Yaya hanya ingin memastikan. Apa benar yang terjadi itu. Agar gosip yang ada tidak terlalu menyebar luas. Bahaya juga kalau sudah seminggu kabar ini beredar tapi tidak ada respon dari kedua belah pihak. Malah anak-anak lain pasti akan menyebar berita yang tambah tidak jelas.

Dan sepertinya, gadis seperti Hime bukanlah tipe perempuan yang disukai Halilintar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Halilintar dingin, matanya men-deathglare Yaya. Pertanda ia sangat kesal.

"Ah, tidak. Kukira akan lebih baik jika bertanya kepadamu daripada mempercayai berita yang tidak jelas." jawab gadis berkerudung pink itu, dengan sopannya.

Halilintar mendengus, "bukan urusanmu." balasnya kembali, kemudian pergi dari sana. Malas meladeni perempuan ini. Kebetulan sekarang sedang istirahat.

"Hm?" Yaya yang melihat gelagat Halilintar, jadi curiga. "Masa, sih.. Halilintar suka dia." gumamnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

"HEEEEE?"

Terdengar teriakan dari seorang gadis, untung saja kantin saat ini sudah sepi. Gadis itu, Hime bersama Ying yang sekelas dengannya sedang duduk di kantin. Jam istirahat kelas mereka diundur karena ulangan tadi, jadi ketika orang lain masuk, mereka istirahat.

"K-kok bisa? Siapa bilang... Ying! Kamu tau dari mana!?" paniknya kembali, menatap teman didepannya dengan wajah yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"Haiya.. Itu sudah menyebar di satu sekolah ma, masa kamu tidak tahu," Ying, dengan gelagat Cina-nya membalas pertanyaan teman yang ada dihadapannya sambil minum es coklat.

"Huwaaa! Kok bisa gitu! Mati, aku! Kamu tau kan Halilintar itu orangnya seperti apa! Pasti dia menyangka kalau aku yang suka dengannya!" Teriaknya kembali, membuat ibu-ibu di kantin melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Ying menggelengkan kepalnya, "sudah sudah.. coba tenangkan dirimu dulu. Setelah itu cerita kepadaku kenapa ada gosip seperti itu."

Yang disarankan kembali duduk, menopang kepalanya diatas meja frustasi. Hime memang begitu, mudah panik akan sesuatu. Terutama dengan gosip. Dia sudah bahagia menjadi anak biasa yang hidup tenang disekolah ini. Tapi sepertinya, itu tidak akan terjadi lama.

"Masa gara-gara itu, sih..." gumamnya, tapi dapat didengar oleh Ying.

"Apa?" tanya Ying penasaran.

"Gini, lho.."

.

_Hime menatap loker yang ada didepannya, wajahnya gugup dan bingung harus memasukkan kertas yang dipegangnya kedalam loker itu atau tidak._

_Loker yang bertuliskan nama 'Taufan'._

_Baru saja tangannya memegang ujung kenop dari loker tersebut, tangannya berhenti setelah mendengar suara._

_"Sedang apa kau?" suara berat itu bertanya, Hime yang mendengarnya menengok kearah sumber suara._

_Sial._

_Itu Halilintar._

_"Mau mengerjai adikku?" tanyanya kembali, menatap Hime dengan tatapan tajam._

_"Ti-tidak kok!" jawabnya gugup. Mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali. Dan kertas yang dipegangnya seketika jatuh._

_Hime memang murid baru disini, tapi dia sudah beberapa bulan berada disekolah dan sudah sangat mengetahui tentang tiga kembaran Boboiboy. Terutama Halilintar. Jadi wajar saja jika ia takut._

_Halilintar melihat kertas yang baru saja jatuh itu, dan memiringkan alisnya sedikit, bingung._

_"Mati aku..." gumam Hime dengan panik. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi._

_"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kamu pergi ke taman bersamaku? Sekali, saja.." Halilintar membaca surat itu agak keras sambil memandang surat tersebut dengan perasaan jijik._

_Tanpa disangka-sangka, dibelakang Halilintar ada dua orang murid yang Hime tidak kenal siapa. Memandang kaget kearah mereka berdua. Setelah Hime melihat mereka, mereka berdua langsung pergi dengan tatapan shock. Hime bingung, mereka kenapa coba? Sedangkan Halilintar tidak mengetahui itu, masih merasa jijik dengan surat yang ada ditangannya._

_"Surat sampah." Halilintar hanya berkata seperti itu, melemparkan kertas tersebut kearah Hime kembali._

_"M-maaf... I-itu, uhm- aku kena Dare dari temanku ketika bermain Truth or Dare.. Dan, harus memberi surat ini ke loker Taufan."_

_"Hah? Jadi kau membuat adikku menjadi bahan taruhan!?" Halilintar kesal, makin menatap tajam kearah Hime._

_"B-bukan gitu juga! Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Hime mengatupkan kedua tangannya, merasa bersalah. Tapi lebih tepatnya takut._

_Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau saja orang didepannya ini laki-laki, Halilintar pasti sudah melemparnya sampai ke lapangan._

_Tanpa diduga, Halilintar malah beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Mungkin makin lama berada disana hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal._

_Hime berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan degup jantungnya, "huh..menyeramkan sekali."_

_"Hime!" Tiga anak perempuan, datang menghampiri gadis yang masih mematung ditempat. Satu diantara mereka berkerudung. Sedari tadi mereka bersembunyi melihat apakah Hime berhasil melakukan 'Dare' dari mereka._

_"Sepertinya, Dare kita keterlaluan.." ucap salah satu perempuan tersebut, menepuk pundak Hime._

_"Maaf, ya." kata mereka kembali, bersamaan. Hime menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Iya, gapapa kok. Eh tapi, surat ini tidak usah dikirim, ya. Memalukan banget." Hime tertawa canggung setelah memungut kembali kertas yang sudah menjadi sebab ia hampir jantungan._

_"Ah iya, silahkan. Aku gak mau ambil resiko kalau sampe kamu jalan beneran sama Taufan." balas temannya yang berkerudung, tertawa geli setelahnya. "Begitu saja Halilintar sudah mengamuk, bagaimana kalau kamu pacaran sama dia.."_

_"Eeeh? Gak akan!" Hime takut sekaligus malu membayangkannya. "Dia aja over protective gitu sama adeknya! Mana mungkin aku mau pacaran sama salah satu dari mereka! Serem!"_

_"Eh tapi Hime, sepertinya kamu bakal dapet masalah yang lebih besar, deh."_

_Hime mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali. "A-apa?"_

_Salah satu dari mereka, yang berkuncir satu menghela nafas. "Kamu tau tadi, dua anak yang melihat Halilintar membaca surat itu didepan kamu? Sepertinya mereka salah paham."_

_"Eh?" Hime bengong, bingung mesti merespon apa._

_"Errh.. Sudahlah. Aku gak mau ambil pusing. Paling-paling juga besok bakal normal kembali." katanya santai, "yuk pulang." tambahnya, mengajak ketiga temannya._

_Sebenarnya Hime tidak mengerti maksud temannya. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan peringatan dari salah satu temannya itu. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing hari ini.  
_

"Begitu..." Hime menunduk sesal setelah menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Ying.

"Alamak.." Ying memutar bola matanya, tidak habis pikir. "Mereka semua salah paham dong?" tanyanya.

"Mm.." Hime mengangguk, "mungkin."

"Jadi sebenarnya kamu sukanya sama Taufan? Kalau kamu mau, bisa aku deketin kalian. Aku sama dia kan temenan sejak kecil."

"Eh..n-nggak kok! Aku gak mau berurusan sama ketiga Boboiboy itu." balas Hime panik, mengibaskan tangannya kembali. Sebuah kebiasaan.

"Masa sih?" goda Ying, kembali meminum es coklatnya yang tinggal setengah.

"B-benar! Ta-tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Taufan emang cakep, baik juga sama aku kalau dikelas, bisa jadi sih.."

Ying tertawa kecil, setelahnya melihat seseorang yang baru datang dari kantin dengan tatapan kaget. Hime dapat merasakan auranya. Jangan-jangan...

Dan benar, itu Halilintar.

"Bisa jadi apanya!?" Halilintar membentak Hime dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya diam seperti biasa.

"Heck, perempuan merepotkan. Awas saja kalau sampai kau benar mendekati Taufan dengan alasan bodoh seperti tadi!"

"U-um.. Maaf.." hanya itu yang bisa Hime keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Ying mencoba melerai. "Haiya.. Halilintar! Kamu tidak boleh seperti itu, dong! Hime kan tidak bermaksud buruk ke Taufan." kata gadis Cina itu, mencoba menenangkan Halilintar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa terima dengan gadis yang hanya ingin main-main dengan adikku. Awas saja kau!" bentaknya kembali, melotot kearah Hime. "Dan gara-gara kau juga sekarang ada gosip yang benar-benar bodoh disekolah sialan ini!" lanjutnya kembali.

"Kak Hali!" suara lain menyahut, Halilintar tahu siapa itu. Taufan. Segera ia melihat kearah sumber suara yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Cie cie! Makin deket aja! Ternyata gosip itu benar ya- aduh!" perkataan Taufan tidak terucap lengkap karena satu tangan menyikut perutnya.

"E-eh! Kasar sekali.." Hime merespon perbuatan Halilintar kepada Taufan. Menatap kasihan kearah Taufan. Begitu pula Ying.

"A-ahahaha! Sudah biasa kok Hime," jawab Taufan dan tersenyum kearah gadis itu. "Oh ya, kalau kamu beneran pacaran sama kak Hali, tolong buat dia berubah, dong. Ehehehe." godanya, melirik kearah Halilintar dan langsung dibalas dengan deathglare.

"E-eh.." Hime yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk malu, atau takut kalau Halilintar akan makin mengamuk setelah mendengar ini.

"Dengar ya. Sudah kubilang ini cuma salah paham. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang bodoh yang menyebarnya. Yang jelas aku tidak peduli." Halilintar siap pergi dari sana, sebelum menambahkan. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perempuan ini. Jijik yang ada. Perempuan jelek begini, kok disukain." lanjutnya kemudian pergi dari sana.

Meski Hime tidak ada rasa dengan Halilintar, entah kenapa kata-kata itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Taufan mengerti itu, tentu saja. Terutama Ying yang sesama perempuan. Hime memaksakan senyum setelah Taufan memandang khawatir kearahnya.

"Hime.." Ying menepuk pundak Hime, menenangkan teman dekatnya itu.

"Ish, kak Hali tuh ya! Nyakitin perasaan perempuan aja sih! Ayo minta maaf!" teriak Taufan tetapi tidak ada balasan. Taufan duduk disebelah Hime.

"Anu.. Maafkan kakakku, ya. Dia memang begitu."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Hime sudah menangis. Ia sudah agak sesegukan tetapi ditahan. "Hime!" Ying makin khawatir, "ayo kita ke kelas saja ma! Daripada disini!" Kemudian Ying menyuruh Hime berdiri, "Taufan! Kita duluan, yaa!" Ying berkata, dibalas anggukkan oleh Taufan.

"Parah.." Taufan hanya bisa melihat Hime kasian

.

.

Dirumah, setelah pulang sekolah biasanya tiga kembaran Boboiboy ini sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Halilintar yang mendengarkan musik, Taufan yangbermain game, dan Gempa yang memasak.

Taufan bosan. "Uhh..." Merasa lapar, Ia memutuskan mem-pause gamenya dan jalan ke dapur. "Gempa, kamu masak apa?" tanyanya kepada adik bungsunya yang bisa dibilang jago memasak itu. Sekarang ia sudah didapur.

"Aku buat nasi goreng, nih.. Bekas sisa lauk kemarin. Sayang kalau dibuang." jawabnya, tersenyum kearah Taufan.

"Yey~! Oke, kutunggu di meja makan deh! Bentar lagi jadi kan?" Taufan excited.

"Iya, kamu sama kak Halilintar siapin piring aja sama minum disana." balasnya kembali, mengaduk nasi goreng yang ada di penggorengan.

Taufan mengangguk semangat, segera menuju ke meja makan disana. Halilintar disana sedang mendengarkan musik di earphone. Kebiasaannya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Taufan memutuskan untuk bicara kepadanya. "Kak Hali," panggilnya pelan.

Halilintar tidak mendengar jelas, tapi dia sadar kalau Taufan memanggilnya. "Hm."

"Hime tadi nangis, lho.." Taufan berkata sambil melihat kearah Halilintar dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa urusanku?" jawab Halilintar dingin, kemudian mendengus.

"Ih! Kak Hali kok gitu banget, sih! Kata-kata kamu itu lho, kebangetan! Coba aja bayangin kak Hali jadi perempuan terus dibilang begitu sama cowok!"

Halilintar diam. Baru kali ini Taufan segitu sewot dengannya karena orang lain. "Jangan-jangan kau lagi yang suka sama perempuan sialan itu?!" katanya, bales sewot.

"Ih, nggak! Aku cuma ngingetin kak Hali, hargain dong perasaan perempuan.. Perempuan kan mudah sakit hati."

Gempa yang baru dari dapur dan membawa mangkuk besar berisi nasi goreng melihat kedua kakaknya bingung. "Eh? Kalian kenapa?"

"Ini lho kak Hali, masa dia ngatain perempuan dengan kata-kata yang nyakitin banget.."

Gempa melihat Halilintar yang kini mendengus, duduk di meja makan kemudian melihat kearah Halilintar. "Benar, kak?"

Halilintar hanya membuang wajahnya kearah samping.

"Dia bilang katanya Hime itu jelek dan kak Hali jijik sama dia! Jahat banget, 'kan?" Taufan kembali menjelaskan.

Gempa menghela nafas. "Kak, tau gak.. Kalau kita gak bisa hargain perasaan perempuan, sama aja kita gak hargain ibu kita.." Gempa mulai menasehati kakak tertuanya. "Aku tau kenapa kak Halilintar gini. Karena gosip itu, ya? Tapi sebaiknya kak Halilintar gak usah sampe bilang begitu." Gempa kembali menasehati kakaknya dengan lembut, tersenyum kearahnya.

Taufan mengangguk setuju berkali-kali. "Nah, besok kak Hali musti minta maaf sama dia!" katanya semangat.

"Cih.." sedangkan hanya itulah balasan dari Halilintar, ia sangat kesal diceramahi seakan-akan dia yang salah disini. Sebenarnya kan ia hanya ingin perempuan sialan itu tidak mendekati Taufan dan main-main sama adiknya. Cuma mungkin lebih baik jika ia menahan diri untuk menceritakan kejadian itu.

**TBC or Delete?**

Ugh... Aku buat apa. *ngeliat ke atas dengan tatapan shock*  
Maaf ya kalau absurd banget! Aku takut ketiga BBB jadi OOC disini! Cuma aku udah berusaha kok biar mereka bisa IC.

Maafkan juga kebodohanku yang gak bisa namain OC. Habisnya aku bingung mau namain apa, jadi ya Hime aja deh. Gampang iinget! (jadi karena itu?)

Maaf juga karena aku pakai OC disini aku emang suka shounen-ai/yaoi. Cuma belum bisa bikin ff semacam itu.. Banyak resiko yang harus kupertimbangkan. Jadi maaf kalau kalian kecewa banget sama aku.  
Dan aku gak masangin mereka dengan Ying atau Yaya itu ada alasan tertentu juga.. Maaf sebesar-besarnya! *bows*  
Sorry(Minta maaf mulu!) juga Gempa jarang muncul! (Bahkan Fang gaada.) Kalau respon kalian positif, aku bakal lebih munculin adegan brother 3BBB dan mungkin bakal ada Fang! ^^

Aku gak muluk-muluk kok permintaannya, kalau kalian gak suka bilang aja dengan jujur. :3

_So, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sesuai review dari **Lampion malam-san**, kalau nama panggilan Hali itu awalnya dari **Honey Sho**. Jadi aku minta maaf gak kusebut di chapter sebelumnya. Aku baru tau soalnya. *bows*

_Boboiboy © Animonsta studios._

Warning: OC, Elemental siblings, AU, miss typo(s), Halilintar x OC, or Taufan x OC?, Teen!AllBoboiboy(also the characters).

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya...

_"...dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perempuan ini. Jijik yang ada. Perempuan jelek begini, kok disukain."  
_  
Hime mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ia selalu terpikir kata-kata yang diucapkan Halilintar kepadanya. Memangnya iya ya, dia jelek sekali sampai Halilintar berbicara seperti itu kepadanya? Secara langsung pula. "Memang aku segitu jeleknya, ya.." ia memanyunkan mulutnya kesal, disebelahnya ada Ying, teman yang paling dekat dengannya dikelas.

"Sudahlah Hime, tidak usah dipikirkan. Paling-paling Halilintar cuma reflek berbicara seperti itu ma," balas Ying, berusaha menetralkan pikiran temannya yang satu ini agar tidak berpikir hal semacam itu kembali. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, dan sebentar lagi sampai.

Mereka sejak tadi membahas tentang apa yang Hime pikirkan sejak kemarin. Untung saja Ying masih sanggup menanggapinya. Hime memang sulit melupakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak terlalu penting di hidupnya. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan Ying.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disekolah, saat ini mereka sedang berada didepan loker untuk mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sepatu wajib anak-anak sekolah disini.

Menyebalkan.

Loker hanya membuat Hime semakin ingat akan kejadian waktu itu.

Kejadian yang membuatnya jadi bahan omongan, sampai membuat Halilintar terlihat benci dan berkata kasar kepadanya terus menerus.

Setelahnya gadis berambut ikal panjang itu menunduk frustasi. Ying yang melihatnya memiringkan alisnya. "Haiya Hime, kamu kenapa lagi?" tanyanya, sweatdrop.

"Apa aku harus keluar juga dari sekolah ini..." Hime berbicara sendiri dan agak berlebihan, sedangkan Ying disana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ish, sudahlah. Ayo jalan!" Ying menarik tangan Hime, geregetan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ada suara memanggil kedua anak perempuan ini.

"Hime, Ying!"

Itu Taufan.

Ying menepuk jidatnya. Astaga. Ini hanya akan membuat Hime semakin frustasi.

Ying berbalik menghadap Taufan. "Kenapa Taufan?" tanya Ying, buru-buru. Ia ingin segera membawa Hime pergi dari sini.

Sedangkan Hime masih memunggungi Taufan. Terlalu malu untuk melihat anak lelaki yang ceria ini. Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membalas pertanyaan Ying sekaligus karena melihat respon dari Hime.

"Hime?" panggilnya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya

Hime berbalik dengan wajah canggung, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Malahan hal itu bisa saja membuat anak-anak disini semakin curiga. Oh, bukan anak-anak sih sebenarnya. Tapi lebih tepatnya Halilintar.

Hei, mungkin saja kan kalau Halilintar ada disini? Kemarin-marin saja ia selalu muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Hime.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hime, mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Kamu salah masukin sepatu kamu, tuh.." Taufan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa membalas pertanyaan Hime.

Dan terlihatlah satu loker yang masih terbuka, diketahui itu loker Taufan. Dan ada sepatu anak perempuan disana. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik Hime.

Krik krik

Hime tertawa canggung, "a-ahahaha! Maaf ya, maaf! Aku langsung ambil nih sepatunya!" setelahnya Hime berlari cepat menuju loker tersebut. Dan buru-buru ia mengambil sepatunya yang ada disana.

Taufan masih tertawa kecil, dan kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. "Hihi, kamu lucu ya kalau sedang canggung gitu~," ucapnya, membuat yang mendengar diam seketika.

"...eh?" Hime melongo. Sedangkan Ying disebelahnya makin bingung dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini.

"Berarti aku gak jelek dong?" tanyanya polos, sambil melihat kearah Taufan dengan antusias.

Taufan melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan rada terkejut. Kemudian tertawa kencang. "Hahaha! Yaampun, kamu masih mikirin kata-kata kak Hali kemarin, ya? Tenang aja dia gak serius kok!"

Ying tersenyum setelah mendengar itu. "Itulah, sudah kubilang sejak tadi kepadanya. Dia masih saja terpikir hal itu."

Taufan kembali tertawa lepas. "Sudahlah, dia memang begitu kalau sedang malu. Lagian menurutku kamu gak jelek kok." hibur Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yaudah yuk kita ke kelas bareng, dikit lagi mau bel tuh." lanjutnya, kemudian ia berjalan duluan, sedangkan Hime dan Ying masih diam melihat Taufan yang pergi.

"Taufan," panggil Ying.

"Iyaaa?" jawab Taufan, membalikkan arah ke mereka berdua.

"Kamu belum tukar sepatumu." ucap Ying dan Hime bersamaan. Sedangkan Taufan yang disana awalnya bengong, setelah itu menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa canggung kemudian kembali lagi ke loker.

"Sudah kalian duluan saja!" teriak Taufan dari sana.

Hime dan Ying hanya tertawa kecil kemudian pergi ke kelas mereka. Dasar Taufan...

.

Saat istirahat adalah saat yang sangat disukai semua anak-anak disekolah. Tentu saja. Mereka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dan sejenak menghilangkan stress mereka akan pelajaran-pelajaran yang memusingkan.

Terutama untuk Gempa.

Saat ini Gempa sangat lapar, padahal seharusnya ia membawa bekal. Tapi tadi pagi ia melihat bekal miliknya hilang tiba-tiba. Itu ulah Taufan. Habisnya dia bilang ingin makan bersama teman-temannya di klub skateboard. Alasan yang aneh, tapi Gempa tentu saja menurutinya.  
_  
"Gempa. Bekalmu buat aku, ya. Aku harus dapet bekal ekstra, nih! Habisnya klub-ku bakal ada kegiatan tambahan. Ya ya yaaa, pleasee?"_

Gempa menghela nafas setelah mengingat tingkah Taufan dalam meminta bekalnya. Sial. Dia terlalu sayang dengan kakak-kakaknya, sih.

"Eh, ada Gempa." seseorang yang ada dikantin menegurnya. Itu Yaya, teman Gempa. Meski mereka tidak sekelas, tapi mereka kenal satu sama lain karena sama-sama ada di OSIS. Dengan Gempa sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

"Eh, hei.." balas Gempa, tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok yang sudah tak asing baginya disebelah Yaya. Ada Hime.

Yaya dan Hime juga mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama anggota OSIS. Yaya adalah ketua OSIS, sedangkan Hime cuma anggota biasa. Tapi mereka cukup dekat. Saat ini mereka ke kantin karena memang Yaya yang mengajak Hime duluan. Kebetulan Hime memang sedang lapar sedangkan Ying sudah makan dan memilih untuk piket karena ia tak sempat piket tadi pagi.

"Ada Hime juga," ucap Gempa, masih tersenyum. Sedangkan Hime balas tersenyum, meski awal-awalnya kaget karena ia kira itu Halilintar.

"Tumben kamu ke kantin. Biasanya bawa bekal," kata Yaya kepada Gempa yang kini berada didepannya.

"Oh itu, bekalku dibawa sama kak Taufan. Katanya buat bekal tambahan. Mungkin dia bakal pulang agak lama." balas Gempa, dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua gadis didepannya.

"Makan bareng yuk ntar. Disana ada meja kosong." ajak Yaya ke Gempa. Awalnya Gempa terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Boleh,"

"Oke. Aku sama Hime tunggu dimeja itu, ya," setelah berucap seperti itu Yaya pergi.

Hime bingung harus berkata apa jika ia bersama Gempa dan Yaya. Mereka terlihat cukup akrab. Hime agak iri, sih. Soalnya dia agak kagum sama Gempa yang notabene termasuk murid favorit.

.

"Mengenai gosip waktu itu..." Gempa memutar-mutar sedotan yang berada didalam gelas es teh miliknya, melihat kearah Hime. "Benar?"

"Eh? Uhuk―Ap-apa?" Hime tersedak, sedang enak-enak makan malah disuruh bahas hal ini lagi.

"Oh iya. Untung Gempa mengingatkan. Tadinya aku mau bertanya ke kamu juga soal gosip yang menyebar belakangan ini." tambah Yaya, terlihat penasaran.

"U-um.. Itu... Nggak, kok." balas Hime tidak jelas, dibahas dengan sahutan kedua orang yang masih agak bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gempa.

"Ya.. Itu. Halilintar nggak suka sama aku, kok. Itu semua salah paham. Ceritanya panjang." kata Hime sambil mengaduk-aduk asal nasi goreng sisa setengah yang ada dipiring. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

"Oh.." respon dari Gempa dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Lagian aku tahu, kok. Halilintar itu pasti ngerasa nggak banget kalau digosipin sama aku." Hime menatap Gempa dan Yaya dengan serius. "Jadi tolong bantu aku, dong."

"Eh? Bantu bagaimana?" Yaya bertanya, bingung.

"Uhm.. Biar gosipnya tidak semakin beredar.. Kalau bisa, gak ada lagi. Aku takut... Habisnya Halilintar seperti sangat terganggu disekolah ini karena aku. Dia juga kayaknya benci sama aku," jelas Hime panjang lebar.

"Kak Halilintar tidak seperti itu, kok.. Kamu cuma belum kenal dengannya." Gempa mencoba membantah perkataan Hime, dibalas anggukan Yaya.

"Wajar saja kalau dia berkata kasar sama kamu. Itu memang sudah jadi hal yang biasa baginya," tambah Yaya.

"Uhhh...tapi...tetap saja.." Hime menunduk, ini benar-benar mengganggu. Meski Taufan sudah menenangkannya tadi, ia masih suka teringat akan kejadian ketika Halilintar bilang hal yang menyakitkan kepadanya.

Gempa mengerti. Soalnya Taufan sudah cerita dirumah kemarin.

"Ohh.. Soal waktu itu, maafkan kak Halilintar ya.. Aku tau kamu pasti sakit hati sama ucapannya. Tapi aku yakin kakakku tidak mungkin bermaksud seperti itu." Gempa melihat Hime dengan tatapan sangat merasa bersalah.

Hime diam. Bingung harus membalas apa. Sedangkan Yaya yang sedang mendengarkan kurang mengerti apa maksud mereka. Tetapi ia adalah anak sopan yang tidak seharusnya merusak suasana yang sedang serius saat ini.

Mungkin beberapa saat lagi suasana itu akan berubah.

"Huwaaaa! Tolong!" teriakan dari salah satu anak laki-laki yang kini berlari menuju kantin. Gempa sangat mengenali suara itu. Itu Taufan.

Taufan yang masih berlari panik menghampiri teman-teman sekelasnya dan kemudian seperti memberitau sesuatu yang agak serius. Dibalas dengan tatapan kaget teman-temannya.

"Besok kita ulangan matematikaaaaaa!" teriaknya kembali. Kini tepat di meja dimana Gempa, Hime dan Yaya sedang makan. "Gempa! Bagaimana ini! Kenapa harus begini!" teriaknya lagi. Agak berlebihan memang. Tidak biasanya Taufan begini.

Gempa hanya memutar matanya, tak habis pikir dengan kakak keduanya ini. "Kata siapa?" tanyanya.

"Tadi guru matematika datang ke kelasku! Katanya besok ulangan!"

Hime sama kagetnya dengan anak-anak lain. Gawat, dia itu kan paling lemah dipelajaran matematika.

"Hei, tidak perlu histeris seperti itu Taufan." Yaya sweatdrop, "lagian kan bagus. Nanti malam kamu bisa belajar," tambahnya, disertai senyuman.

"Bagus apanya! Pelajaran itu kan susah sekali! Hime, ayo belajar bareng!" ajak Taufan spontan. Hime mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, bingung.

"Eh? A-aku juga kurang bisa matematika!" balas Hime tak kalah paniknya.

"Yaya, ajarkan aku dong!" Hime menatap Yaya dengan penuh harap. Sedangkan Yaya hanya melirik ke samping, bingung harus membalas apa.

"Errh.. Aku mau, sih.. Cuma besok aku juga mau ulangan fisika." balas Yaya.

Taufan makin panik.

Gempa berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. "Kak Taufan kan bisa minta tolong kak Halilintar.." Taufan langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Yaya mengangguk setuju akan perkataan Gempa. Sedangkan Hime menegang, kaget.

"Hime, ayo kerumah aku nanti! Setelah pulang sekolah!" ajak Taufan semangat.

"E-eh.. Gimana ya.. Oh ya! Kan ada Ying.. Aku kerumah Ying saja nanti!" elaknya, Taufan cemberut setelahnya.

"Ayolah. Ying itu kan sama saja dengan Yaya. Kalau kamu belajar bersama dia, nanti malah kamu disangka meniru dia. Gimana tuh?" ucap Taufan dengan santainya. Yaya yang mendengar itu matanya berapi-api.

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Ehehehe.." Taufan tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Mau ya? Jarang lho aku mengajak teman kerumah."

Hime melihat kearah samping. Bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin kan dia harus kerumah Taufan dan bertemu dengan Halilintar?

"Soal kak Hali dia pasti mau, kok! Kamu tenang saja!" ucapnya kembali. Taufan tahu saja apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Itu batin Hime. "Lagian kan ada Gempa. Kak Hali itu kalau sama Gempa bisa baik, lho! Percaya deh sama aku!" lanjutnya kembali. Hime melihat kearah Gempa yang kini menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah kak Taufan gak usah maksa orang gitu. Lagian katanya kak Taufan ada acara di klub kan? Masa mau gak dateng?"

"Oh kalau acara klub-ku itu katanya dibatalkan. Nyebelin banget, 'kan Gempa? Hari ini kayaknya aku sial." Taufan melihat kearah adik bungsunya dengan manyun, sedangkan adiknya memasang wajah lelah.

"Terus bekalku tadi?"

"Oh, itu dihabisin sama Gopal.. Tadi dia mampir ke kelasku, katanya nyari kamu. Bingung deh. Kenapa nyarinya ke kelasku coba.." Taufan membalasnya dengan santai. "Dan katanya dia mau minta bekal kamu karena uang jajan dia tertinggal dirumah, akhirnya kukasih, deh."

Gempa kembali menghela nafasnya. Yah, setidaknya bekalnya habis.

Sedangkan Yaya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Hime tersenyum melihat tingkah Taufan. Hubungan mereka berdua sangat terbalik. Seharusnya Taufan yang berada di posisi Gempa. Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Taufan melirik Hime. "Nah. Hime udah mau, tuh." ucapnya asal. Hime menyadari itu kemudian kembali salah tingkah. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Eeeh! Kata siapa!" Hime menyanggahnya dengan suara agak kencang.

Setelah itu bel berbunyi.

"Waaah, sudah masuk! Aku duluan, ya! Hime nanti kita pulang bareng!" setelah itu Taufan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Yaya... Gempa... Tolong aku..." Hime melihat kearah Ketua dan Wakil ketua OSIS dengan tatapan melas, sekaligus takut.

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu nih..." gumam Yaya, melihat kepergian Taufan sambil mengusap dagunya.

Gempa cuma menepuk bahu Hime. "Yaudah. Ada aku, kok. Tenang aja." Gempa berusaha menenangkannya. "Jadi.. Kamu beneran mau?"

Hime menghela nafas berat. Setelahnya mengangguk sangat sangat pelan.

Pasti masalahnya akan makin runyam.

.

"Gempa! Wah makasih lho sudah kasih bekalmu tadi, enak banget!" Gopal datang-datang langsung merangkul Gempa. Hime yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum begitu pula Yaya.

"Eh Gopal. Gara-gara kamu ni, si Gempa malah jadi ngeluarin uang. Seharusnya bekal itu kan dia yang makan," kata Yaya, meledek Gopal.

"Eh? Betulkah? Maaf Gempa!" kemudian laki-laki gempal ini mengatupkan kedua tangannya merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Gempa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya satu ini.

"Eh ya, aku duluan ya. Takut gurunya sudah masuk." Hime tiba-tiba berkata sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga orang yang ada disana.

"Oya Hime, kamu lebih memilih Halilintar atau Taufan?" Gopal bertanya spontan.

Hah. Apa maksudnya coba. Hime langsung mematung ditempat.

"Ahahaha! Bercanda!" setelahnya ia tertawa jahil, Hime yang melihatnya mendengus sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian kembali berjalan.

.

.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Hime yang sudah lega terbebas dari pelajaran merepotkan membereskan bukunya bersiap-siap ingin pulang. Lalu bisa menonton acara favoritnya dirumah. Kalau saja temannya yang satu ini tidak ada.

"Hime! Ayo!" Taufan mengajaknya dan berdiri disebelah kursi Hime.

Oh ya. Hime baru sadar kalau dia ada janji yang akan menghambatnya pulang kerumah tersayangnya.

Gadis ini kemudian melihat kearah Ying, dan dibalas senyuman serta anggukan dari gadis Cina ini. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas berat, frustasi.

"Iya...," katanya pasrah kemudian berdiri, "dah, Ying.. Aku pulang― maksudku pergi duluan ya," katanya masih kurang rela.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya dijalan," kata gadis berkuncir dua itu kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hime dan Taufan.

.

"Hime. Kita ke kelas Gempa dulu. Dia mau bareng juga," ucap Taufan, sambil berjalan. Hime mengangguk kemudian berjalan disebelahnya.

"Iya."

"Kak Hali mah kalau soal pulang, dia pasti duluan." Taufan kembali berbicara setelah itu tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha," Hime yang kini sedang menguncir rambutnya tertawa canggung, hanya sebagai respon basa-basi dari ucapan Taufan.

Kini mereka sudah didepan kelas Gempa dan sekarang sedang menunggu.

"Nah, dikuncir gini kamu lebih rapih tau." Taufan berkata sambil mengelus rambut Hime yang dibelakang setelah dikuncir. "Wah, lembut ya rambut kamu."

Hime tersenyum canggung, agak malu juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi ia tetap menganggap tindakan Taufan itu wajar dan tidak ada maksud apa-apa. "Hehe, makasih."

Ternyata sedari tadi Gempa sudah ada disana. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas tindakan Taufan. Itu sih wajar, Taufan kan memang bereaksi spontan tanpa ada malu.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi kerumah Taufan dan Gempa. Hime tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

**TBC?  
**  
**(Warning, A/N panjang. Untuk penjelasan cerita.)**

Masih ada yang bingung ya soal OC. Ugh, memang susah menggambarkan atau mengimajinasikan hal yang baru untuk kita. Jadi aku kasih tau, kalian bayangin muka si Hime itu liat aja cover image fanfic ini. Ya cuma keliatan segitu ya. Kalau kurang jelas ya maklumin. Tapi kukasih tau rambut Hime ini sepinggang, rada ikal gitu. Terus kulitnya sawo matang. Kecoklatan gitulah. Hehe.

Untuk sekolah lagi-lagi aku ngambil setting sekolah di Jepang(karena punya impian tersendiri berada disekolah yang ada lokernya). Loker disekolah ini nggak dikunci, soalnya kan ada didalam sekolah. Otomatis aman. Kecuali dari murid-murid jahil, sih. XD

Sifatnya Hime kukira sudah cukup jelas tergambar dicerita kan? Jadi gak usah dijelasin ya :3 Tapi kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas, bilang aja. Bakal ku kasih tau di chapter depan.

Ini aku update cepet karena memang ide sedang mengalir. Ntah kenapa aku nyaman menulis hubungan friendship daripada romance. Aku disini cukup ngasih 'hint' aja deh diantara mereka. Kalau bakal berubah jadi romance aku gatau. Aku sih bakal mengikuti alur cerita yang seharusnya. Kalau diharuskan ada adegan romance, mungkin ada. Cuma masih tergolong 'soft'.

Dan, lagi-lagi aku belum bisa memunculkan Fang. Malah munculin Gopal!(Figuran pulaaa!) *lempar meja* habisnya aku bingung, sih! Nempatin Fang sebagai apa. Kan harus mengikuti sifat-sifat karakter lain agar ceritanya nyambung. Jadi, ada yang mau kasih saran buat peran Fang?

Oh ya! Disini Gempa dan Gopal sekelas. Yaya sekelas dengan Halilintar. Dan Hime, Ying serta Taufan sekelas. Kalau ada Fang mungkin bakal aku bikin dia sekelas sama Yaya dan Halilintar. Disini juga ketua OSIS-nya itu Yaya. Aku ngambil dari cerita original Boboiboy aja, sih. Yaya kan punya banyak jabatan disekolah wkwk.

Last, aku gatau ini fanfic bakal dilanjutin atau nggak. Aku senang kok, masih ada yang suka fanfic buatanku. Meski gak tergolong diminati banyak orang(karena OC mungkin?). Dan aku juga bulan depan mau _**Ujian Nasional**_.(Udah ku bold, Italic sama Underline, tuh! *plak*) Bakal terhambat beberapa bulan(itupun kalau masih ada yang menunggu lanjutan fict ini). Jadi ya.. Kembali lagi ke respon para reader. Kalau masih positif dan yang suka bertambah. Aku bakal update.

Haaaa, sebenernya masih banyak yang mau kujelaskan agar cerita ini makin jelas. Cuma ini udah kepanjangan. Kapan-kapan aja ya! *dilempar batako*

Maaf A/N kepanjangan, dan terimakasih buat semua yang mendukung fanfic ini. Aku sebagai Author sangat  
menghargainya! Dan untuk yang tidak log-in, terimakasih juga revew-nya! ^-^

Mind to review?


End file.
